


Miss Cupid

by ko_chan



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Ankko, College AU, F/M, Nonmagic AU, lwa au, minor diamanda, minor frotte
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_chan/pseuds/ko_chan
Summary: Non-magic AU In which Akko decides to play matchmaker and fails miserably.Pairing(s): Andrew Hanbridge/Akko Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Amanda O’neil, Frank/Lotte Yanson





	Miss Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Non-magic AU In which Akko decides to play matchmaker and fails miserably.   
> Pairing(s): Andrew Hanbridge/Akko Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Amanda O’neil, Frank/Lotte Yanson  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Little Witch Academia

Sucy Manbavaran soon found herself regretting she told her best friend Akko Kagari she was free today as Akko talked her ear off about some get together Sucy didn’t care about in their shared living room. She wished Lotte was there to suffer with her, and cursed Frank for whisking the girl away.

“It’s so weird Sucy! Diana usually tells me everything, but when we were all hanging out with some of her friends, and Hannah mentioned something about Diana’s crush, she wouldn’t tell me who it was at all! It’s not fair that Hannah and Barbara are in on it, and she won’t tell me anything!” Akko complained, wiggling on their couch. Her samoyed, Alcol—named after her favorite actress Chariot’s exotic white bird—snuggled beside her, snoozing away. Sucy narrowed her eyes at the dog.

 _Lucky mutt._ Sucy grumbled in her mind.

“It’s probably because you’ll blab to everyone who she likes.” Sucy replied, awkwardly patting Akko’s knee. Honestly, Lotte was better at these things. “Let Diana have her secrets. She’ll tell you in due time.”

“Yeah, but I thought we were close.” Akko deflated. “It’s gotta be someone we both know! I wouldn’t laugh at her! I would help her get together with him.”

“Lord knows she doesn’t need your help.” Sucy bluntly stated, sipping some of her tea. Akko bristled.

“Hey! I’m great help! Remember how I got Frank and Lotte together?”

“You mean how you found out they were both mutually pining for each other, you immediately grabbed them, shoving them together screaming ‘now kiss!’ right in front of everyone?” Sucy reminded her. Akko flushed.

“I admit it wasn’t the _perfect_ timing…”

“Face it—Diana doesn’t need your help with mystery Prince Charming. You’ll take it into your own hands instead of letting it flow its course.”

“Frank and Lotte wasn’t that bad, Sucy.”

“They still refuse to tell you anything about their relationship in fear you’ll do something else.”

“Ugh! Fine.” Akko huffed, getting up to refill the tea pot with more tea. She angrily bounced to the kitchen like a furious bunny. She took the kettle and grabbed some green tea bags, a little homesick. It’s been six months since she started college in England at Luna Nova, and while she was happy she made friends with Sucy, Lotte, Diana, Andrew—

Akko’s eyes bugged open, realization seizing her, and she nearly dropped the tea pot. Sucy heard the noise and glared from the living room.

“You better not break that Akko—I’m not buying another tea set for the third time this month—”

“It’s Andrew!” Akko interrupted, bouncing up and down excitedly. Alcol heard all the commotion and was roused from his slumber, perking his ears up at his human’s voice, tail wagging. Akko quickly grabbed the tea pot and a dog treat, racing over towards the couch in a frenzy. Sucy looked confused.

“What?”

“It’s Andrew! Diana likes Andrew!” Akko exclaimed with conviction. “Think about it! He’s been hanging out with us more and he comes to every one of our get togethers at our apartment, and whenever I come across them talking, they stop immediately and won’t tell me what they’re talking about!” Akko bit into a cookie, munching loudly. “I mean, they’re childhood friends, right? Makes sense she would fall for him!”

Meanwhile Sucy was blinking at how obtuse her friend really was.

 _‘Wow, she really doesn’t know, does she?’_ Sucy tried not to burst out into laughter at how dense her friend was but kept it to herself.

“Interesting observation.” Sucy played along, keeping her snickers quiet. Akko didn’t seem to notice, immersed in her theories.

“And he’s the only other guy besides Frank we hang out with, so that also makes sense! And he probably likes her too! He’s always coming to our campus from Appleton probably to see her, but because he’s shy he always comes to group togethers instead of asking her alone, and when he does catch her alone, neither of them knows how to express their feelings and don’t wanna tell me when I come and interrupt! I can’t believe I’ve been cockblocking them!” Akko slapped a hand to her forehead. The more Sucy listened, the harder it was to contain her cackles. Akko sprung up, racing towards her room to change into a loose sweater, leggings, boots, and a chunky infinity scarf.

“Where are you going?” Sucy arched an eyebrow. Akko gave her a wink, grinning.

“I’m going to go help that boy get some confidence! Alcol, come!” the big fluffy dog left his spot on the couch while Akko readied her vespa helmet and Alcol’s harness. The duo left the girls’ apartment, and Sucy was finally able to let loose her laughter.

“Oh this will be hilarious kukukuku”

\----------------------------------

Akko sped down the street, the adrenaline coursing through her and the wind whipping her face and hair. Alcol was tucked securely in his side car, wearing his own protective gear, enjoying the ride.

 _‘Man, I can’t wait to see Andrew’s face when I tell him I know about his little crush! He’ll be speechless! Maybe when he and Diana have their first daughter, they’ll name her after me!’_ Akko grinned excitedly. She pulled up to the Hanbridge mansion, pressing the callbox repeatedly. The receiver let out an annoyed yell.

“Yes! Yes! Who is it?” they called.

“Hi! I’m Andrew’s friend, Akko Kagari! Can you tell him I’m here?”

There must have been a camera to be able to see her as the person on the other end was silent and they began.

“Master Hanbridge cannot be near—”

“Miss Kagari?” a familiar voice called, shocked at her appearance. Akko smiled cheerfully, recognizing it right off the bat.

“Andrew! Hi! I’m sorry for dropping in unexpectedly, but can you let me in? I wanted to talk to you!”

“O-of course! Just give me a second.” The call ended, and the gates suddenly opened. Akko coasted into the courtyard with ease. She began unbounding Alcol from his seatbelt as she waited for Andrew. He came out of his mansion surprisingly quick, appearing as if he ran outside right after ending the call they shared. Akko waved him over, and he waved, approaching her with a smile of his own.

“Hi! Thanks for coming outside!” Akko greeted. Andrew ran a hand through his hair shyly, and Akko found it adorable.

“It’s no problem. I have to say though, I wasn’t expecting you.” Andrew said, but was happy about the sudden development.

“Of course! We’re friends, aren’t we?” Akko grinned. Alcol ran towards Andrew, trying to slobber him. “I even brought Alcol too! I know how much you love him!”

“Oh—Thank you, Miss Kagari. You really didn’t have to—” Andrew suddenly sneezed, covering his face so Alcol couldn’t lick him. She knew he wasn’t a fan of drool. He backed away from the dog, and Akko called him to settle down.

“Are you catching a cold, Andrew? You always seem to sneeze when we see each other. Maybe you should go to your doctor about your poor health.” Akko suggested, brow furrowing in concern. Andrew coughed and shook his head.

“It’s fine. It’s just the cold weather, but I’ll call him to ease your worries.” Andrew promised. Akko smiled in relief. Andrew coughed again, his face slightly flushing, and Akko was glad he was taking her suggestion seriously.

“Anyway, what brings you here, Miss Kagari? I’m the one usually going to your apartment.” Andrew said. Akko resisted the urge to bounce excitedly, the information she knows in her head leaving her giddy.

“Oh right! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out? There’s a café that allows Alcol to sit in, and they have really good drinks and snacks!” Akko told him. Andrew’s eyes widened before he averted his eyes.

“Just the two of us?” he asked, and Akko felt pity that she would have to tell him Diana wasn’t going to be there.

“Yeah, would you like anyone else to come?” Akko asked, wondering if he would admit that he wanted Diana there.

“No! That’s perfectly fine with me that it is just us.” Andrew assured her, and Akko sighed. Seems she had a lot of work to do…

“Great!” she grinned. “You want to hop on? You can use my helmet.” She patted her vespa.

“Actually, I can drive you.” Andrew told her. Akko blinked and tilted her head.

“Are you sure? Is Alcol allowed to ride in your car?” Akko refused to leave her fluffy friend behind. Andrew gave her a reassuring smile.

“Of course. I know you two are a pair.” He replied and Akko grinned, happy that Andrew dealt with her dog-mommy tendencies with no issues. Usually some of her friends roll their eyes when she tries to bring along Alcol when she can, teasing her that Alcol was more of her child than her dog.

“Awesome! Can you grab his leash while I grab my stuff?” Akko asked. Andrew took the leash without complaint, sneezing when Alcol came closer, but he didn’t complain. Akko retrieved her bag and took the leash from Andrew as he led them towards the garage where his car was. Akko’s eyes bugged when she saw a sleek 2017 jaguar XJR. She whipped her head to stare at Andrew.

“Ummm are you _sure_ you’re okay with a dog in your car?” Akko could see the dollar signs flash before her eyes if she had to pay for any damages Alcol made in Andrew’s car. Andrew gave her a smile, taking out his keys from his pocket.

“It’s fine. If there’s any damage, I have money to fix it. Besides, I want to drive you. We never get to hang out just the two of us. I really enjoy your company.” He told her sincerely. Akko blushed while she smiled, not used to someone telling her they desired her company.

“I guess we can try to hang out more? I’m sorry, I didn’t know you wanted to hang.” Akko said bashfully. Alcol nudged her hand, and she scratched behind his ear. Andrew rubbed his neck sheepishly.

“I’m sorry. I never felt it was the right time to bring it up. Usually we’re in a big group.” He explained. Akko felt touched that Andrew found her a person worthy of his company. She always felt like he found her annoying sometimes since a lot of her friends with calmer personalities like Diana and Sucy would get thrown off from her vivacious, loud personality at times, but she remembered despite being distant, Andrew was always polite and courteous with her. She figured it was because high-society expected him to give off a certain image, so he always had to be composed. Diana talked to her before about the pressures she was under at times with always having to act a certain way because everyone had their eyes on her. In actuality, it was when Diana had a breakdown about all the pressures in her life and Akko found her crying did her and Diana become very close. They used to be rivals as Diana was a theater prodigy and Akko was a beginning theater major dreaming of one day being big like her idol Shiny Chariot. Yet, when Diana had her breakdown, Akko sat with her, holding her, and refusing to leave her side, and the two formed a very special bond that day that even Hannah, Barbara, Lotte, and Sucy were second to sometimes. Diana deserved to be happy, and so did Andrew—Akko would do anything to make sure they were both happy.

“Well it’s a good thing I came today then!” Akko grinned, and Andrew gave her a smile. They climbed into his car, Alcol in the back while Akko and Andrew were in the front. Andrew and Akko buckled themselves in as Andrew turned on the car, pulling out of the garage, holding in another sneeze. Akko directed him towards their destination and Andrew followed along with ease. Akko dug into her bag, pulling out her phone and plugging an aux cord into the dash. Andrew eyed her at the corner of his eye curiously as she scrolled through her music. Akko noticed the attention and flushed, grinning sheepishly. “Sorry, I like to listen to music when I get into cars! Is that okay?” she asked. Andrew shrugged.

“It’s fine. I’m curious on what you like actually. I like classical and orchestra myself.”

“I like musicals mostly, but I like anything that has a nice beat and nice singers. I hope one day when I’m an actress, I can get a part in some parts in musicals in Broadway.” Akko confessed, clicking on the song she wanted. _Michael in the Bathroom_ started playing through the speakers. Andrew raised an eyebrow in interest, not knowing the context of the lyrics. Akko was bobbing her head to the music and started singing along. Andrew felt an adoring smile come upon his features as he listened to her. Akko noticed his smile, and blushed, quieting down. Andrew became confused.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Akko fidgeted.

“Sorry! I usually like to sing along! I know I must sound bad, so you can laugh. I’ll quiet down.”  Akko replied. Andrew’s eyes widened.

“I don’t think you sound bad. I like your voice. Do you plan to audition for any plays or musicals in your college?” he complimented her, causing Akko to blush and she shook her head.

 _‘Woah! Calm down heart! He’s Diana’s man!’_ Akko chided herself.

“I plan to, but I doubt I’ll get the lead. Diana is our department’s prodigy after all.” Akko mentioned Diana, so Andrew can admire Diana’s accomplishments, and to remind herself who she was doing this for.

“Just because Diana is the prodigy doesn’t mean she’ll always get the lead. And if she does, I will still come to see your performance no matter what part you have.” Andrew promised. Akko felt her heart skip a beat and she resisted the urge to slap herself.

“T-Thanks! But I doubt my performance will be more interesting to you than Diana’s.” Akko played herself off, making sure to keep Diana in the focus. This appeared to be the wrong thing to say to Andrew as eyes widened as he pulled into the parking space. He whipped his head to stare at her like she greatly insulted herself, and therefore that insulted him.

“Miss Kagari, who is telling you these things? Are people putting you down in your department?” he questioned, looking like he was about to punch someone for putting down her own talents. “If there’s someone putting you down, please tell me, so I can make sure they never tell you those lies again.” He vowed darkly.

Meanwhile Akko was too busy trying to calm herself from turning into mushy goo.

 _‘Andrew is so sweet to his friends! Diana is so lucky to have him!’_ and another part of her thought _‘Man he’s hot when he gets fierce—no! Don’t think like that!’_

“I-It’s okay, Andrew! No one is telling me those things!” she quickly assured him before someone in their theater department got a black eye courtesy of Andrew Hanbridge. “I just know I’m not as talented as Diana is! I still have a long way to go, but that isn’t going to stop me!” she grinned at him. His features softened, and he gave her a tender expression.

“If you think like this, then I’ll consider it my duty to make you think otherwise. You’re very talented, Miss Kagari. I’ll spend everyday telling you if I have to in order to make you see that.” He promised her. Akko’s jaw dropped.

_‘Holy crap! How is he this charming?!’_

Seeing her gaping at him, Andrew realized what he said and coughed, blushing hotly and averting his eyes.

“I mean—as your friend it’s my responsibility to encourage you, right?” he hurriedly said. Akko cracked a grin at his flustered state. Andrew really was adorable at times.

“Of course! I’ll encourage you too! Maybe you’ll loosen up a bit then!” she teased, poking his cheek. Andrew swatted her away, but she could clearly see he had on a fond smile. They exited the car, Akko retrieving Alcol from the back and Andrew patiently waited for her. They entered the quint café with little trouble. Akko grinned at all the desserts on display, pressing her face against the glass eagerly. Andrew watched her, chuckling at her childlike antics. Alcol made a rao rao noise and Akko patted his head. “Don’t worry, Alcol, I’ll get you something from their doggie menu!” she promised the fluffy dog. He gave her a satisfied arwoo. When it was her turn to order, she pointed to all the foods she wanted. “I’ll have a piece of that cake and another piece of the fruit cake on the left. Could I also have the passion fruit tea and a sweet potato treat from the doggie menu?” Akko listed off her order politely. She stepped to the side to let Andrew order while she pulled out the money from her bag. However, her ears perked up when he spoke his last sentence.

“Could you put her order and mine on my card? We’re together.” He asked politely, handing the cashier his card. Akko’s eyes bugged because Andrew was paying for her expensive order with no complaint.

“Hey, Andrew! It’s fine! I can pay.” Akko chimed in. Her face was flushed—did he think she was really that poor that he had to be her knight and shining armor? Nonetheless, he gave her a reassuring smile.

“I know. I just want to treat you.” A questioning look came upon his face. “Is that okay? I hope I didn’t offend you.”

 _‘Oh wow.’_ “Oh no it’s alright! I just didn’t want you to think you had to.” Akko explained.

“No. It’s no problem at all, Miss Kagari.” He told her kindly. “I really like your company, so I just wanted to thank you for inviting me today.” He told her sincerely. Akko blushed.

“O-okay.” Akko shyly said. The two of them and Alcol walked over to a table to wait for their food. Akko’s tea and Andrew’s coffee soon arrived, and Akko blew bubbles in her tea to hide her nervousness. The way Andrew looked at her made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. She didn’t know how to handle it. Clearing her throat, she had successfully gained Andrew’s attention. “S-so, I have to tell you there’s a reason I asked to hang with you today.” She began.

“Oh? What is it?” Andrew raised an eyebrow. He sipped his coffee and Akko, being Akko, went straight to the point.

“I know you like someone.” She boldly declared.

Andrew’s eyes widened, and he choked ungracefully on his coffee. Akko slapped his back a couple of times while he hacked up his drink. Alcol glanced at them in interest but stayed put under the table. Andrew looked mortified.

“I—you _knew_? All this time?” he spluttered. Akko felt a sly grin come upon her features. To see _the_ Andrew Hanbridge embarrassed was a rare sight to behold.

“Well of course I know!” Akko told him, feeling better now that she had cracked him. “It was very obvious—you didn’t really hide it you know.” She gave him a ‘duh’ look, jabbing a finger at him in the air. His face flushed, suddenly very shy.

“I suppose that is true. I was just hoping to say it on my own instead of being found out…” he admitted. Akko felt sympathy for him and smiled at him in comfort.

“Don’t worry! I won’t tell. In fact, she likes you too!” she rushed to reassure him. Andrew’s eyes widened, and a look of disbelief came upon his features—as if he really couldn’t believe his luck. She felt bad for the boy—of course he was likable. Was his time with his asshole father affecting his self-esteem? A protective surge flowed through her. She would make sure to tell Diana when her and Andrew got together to give the boy lots of hugs and assurances he’s good enough or else she’d have Akko to deal with.

“Really? You mean it?” he asked her happily, grasping her hands across the table tenderly. Akko’s heart beat increased drastically as he stroked her hands and gazed upon her as if she was a precious treasure. She mentally slapped herself to bring herself back to the present.

“Yes! But she wants to tell you in a special setting, you know? Make it romantic and stuff.” Akko explained.

“I was hoping to take her out, but I understand how you feel. As long as we’re together, I’ll be happy to do anything.” He looked positively ecstatic at the news that his crush liked him in return. Akko mentally pat herself on the back for a job well done.

“Great!” Akko grinned interlocking their fingers. “How about that new French restaurant down the street? I hear they have good food and she’s quite the classy lady, you know.” Akko winked. Andrew chuckled.

“She certainly is.” Andrew agreed, eyes sparkling and gazing at her with an emotion Akko didn’t really understand, but she figured he was very happy, and she felt warm all over from his smile. She grinned holding out her hand for him to shake.

“Great! She’ll meet you there at 7 tomorrow night!” Akko grinned. Andrew smirked, clasping her hand and gently kissing her knuckles. Akko gaped, her face flushing brightly. Andrew’s smirk grew at her expression.

“Tomorrow night then.” He agreed smoothly.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! Part 1! Please let me know what you guys think!


End file.
